<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Figure It Out (human!Nebula x Reader) by kolentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283456">We Can Figure It Out (human!Nebula x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolentine/pseuds/kolentine'>kolentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, Sexual Content, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolentine/pseuds/kolentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Nebula is a human, you and her share an apartment. When an unexpected pandemic breaks out, the two of you are left alone together as the world around you shuts down. The two of you slowly teach each other about understanding feelings and understanding what it means to be in love. // Lots of angsty feelings talk, lots of fluff, and eventually heavy sexual content. Long build-up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nebula (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Wonderful Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this alternate universe, Nebula is a regular human with some prosthesis. She is also more human-acting, but she is ultimately still an alternative version of the same character. This story is relatively SFW and generally suitable *for the first few chapters*, but the latter half gets hot quick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Your very first thought was that "Nebs" was a rather ugly nickname. This you kept to yourself. She seemed nice enough, after all. Actually, not really. She didn't seem bad. She seemed quiet, and that was good. There were definitely odd things about her, though. For one, she was bald. Another is that she had all of these <em>things</em> on her face, thin strips of metal running up and down, all over her head. And her eyes were striking, too; they were dark, almost black. Looking into them was like looking at a blank screen. Nothing to see.<br/> These things aside, she was normal. You found her like everyone finds everyone: a friend of a friend of a friend. They had told you that her physical eccentricities were due to a medical condition. Of course, none of it really mattered. She needed a roommate just like you did. It was a little unorthodox, sharing an apartment with a woman as a man, but you had also been told that she took little interest in things like sex and dating. Again, these things did not matter. She was willing to pay her part of the rent.<br/> You weren't going to be spending that much time in the apartment, anyways. You were living in a new city with a new job. New places to see and people to meet and friends to make. Maybe even new women to date. It was a fresh start, a place full of excitement and adventure.<br/> And then there was the pandemic.<br/> Just past your first month of living in the apartment, the whole city shut down. There were no new places to see anymore. No new friends to make. Just you, your apartment, and Nebs.</p><p>***</p><p> Your interaction with Nebs was, well, nebulous. She had a job, you were sure, because she paid her share of the bills on time and without struggle. What her job was was less sure to you. Regardless, she seemed to work the same hours as you. Of course, she didn't leave the apartment to do so. Neither did you.<br/> The paths of yourself and Nebs did converge occasionally. Mostly at dinnertime. You sometimes had your dinner together, watching television in the cramped living room, but there was little conversation. For the most part, your dinners were had individually. Just like everything else in your life. Individually.<br/> In the times where going somewhere was necessary, for supplies and groceries and such, she was much more reluctant than you. So it was up to you to buy whatever the two of you needed. Speaking of what you needed, Nebs never seemed to need much. You had lived with women your whole life, growing up with sisters and a mother, but they all seemed positively <em>needy</em> in comparison to Nebs. This was just one more thing that made you glad to be living with her instead of, well, anyone else. She was quiet, low-maintenance, unconfrontational…a wonderful roommate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Can Talk, If You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scream of your alarm was just as jarring as it was the morning before, which was about as jarring as it was the morning before that. You smacked the alarm into submission, rubbing your eyes deeply before sitting up. There was a sort of comfort in knowing you wouldn't have to go into work in person, but that didn't make you any less tired. <br/> After pulling on some sweatpants and a white undershirt, you began your adventure to the kitchen. Time for breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, after all. Or something. You ran over the options in your head; cereal, eggs, toast, cereal-<br/> You paused.<br/> Nebs was making a sound. This was, to be frank, very off-character. You took a tentative step closer to her room, listening intently. She was crying. Very softly. You felt an odd pain in your chest. You closed the small gap between yourself and her door and gave three quiet knocks.<br/> "Nebs?" you half-whispered. "Everything okay?"<br/> She didn't answer and there was a moment of silence, but the door eventually swung slowly open. Nebs stood beside it, large eyes puffy.<br/> "Is everything alright?" you asked again.<br/> "Yes, it's alright. Alright." Nebs nodded. The tears welling in her eyes did a bad job at convincing you. "I didn't mean to bother you."<br/> "No, no, of course not. You didn't. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."<br/> "I am okay," Nebs repeated. "I'm okay."<br/> The last words she said came out with great effort and you saw another tear fall lazily down her red cheek. She wiped it away quickly.<br/> "We can talk, if you want," you said. You didn't really want to talk, especially not after just waking up, but you couldn't stand to see the typically-solemn woman like this. It gave you a strange heartache.<br/> "No, you have work. Your first meeting will be in thirty-four minutes." You recoiled at her apparent memorization of your schedule.<br/> "It's fine. I don't mind. They won't miss me." You were sort of lying. You really should be in that meeting.<br/> Nebs took a second, looking down at her feet, studying the floor. When she looked back at you, the tears were heavy in her eyes.<br/> "Come on," you told her. "Let's sit down."</p><p> "My sister is sick," Nebs began. "Really sick."<br/> You nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."<br/> "I can't even see her. I don't know how to help. I feel like… I feel like there's nothing I can do." She took another long sip of her black coffee. You took a sip of yours as well, the sugar and cream helping curb the bitterness. Nebs turned to look out of her bedroom window. "It's like the whole world is out there, almost within my reach, but I can never get close enough."<br/> "I think I might know how you feel. It's hard. Feeling helpless."<br/> Nebs didn't respond. Not out of contempt, but rather out of an apparent loss of words. You studied her hard face.<br/> "This is the most emotion I've seen from you since that one guy lost on Jeapordy," you joked.<br/> A weak smile cracked Nebs' face. "He was doing so well."<br/> You laughed. "Nebs, when was the last time you went outside?"<br/> She shrugged half-heartedly.<br/> "Well," you said, standing suddenly, "I don't know about being able to touch whole world. But a walk in the park might help."<br/> "Are you serious?" Nebs asked, looking up at you. "We aren't supposed to..."<br/> "Come on, it'll be alright. Just this once. You've been inside too long."<br/> Nebs shook her head. "You have work."<br/> "I've already missed my meeting. I'll survive."<br/> She looked into your eyes for a second and you saw something sparkle behind hers, the first emotion you have ever really seen in them. Even while she was crying they looked blank. But now there was something there.<br/> "Okay." She smiled. "A walk in the park."</p><p> The bite of the wind was harsh, but the weather wasn't horrible. It was warm enough. Your mask kept your face warm against the wind. Nebs walked quietly beside you. She was more heavily clothed than you. She wore an earthy-colored beanie on her head and a color-matched mask.<br/> The park was almost empty. Despite the obvious circumstances, it was a weekday's morning, and most people were busy with work or class. There were mostly empty sidewalks for you and Nebs to peruse.<br/> "You were telling me about your sister," you said, trying to provoke conversation.<br/> "Yes," Nebs responded. You waited.<br/> "So tell me about your sister," you said, chuckling a bit.<br/> "Oh, right. She's not my biological sister. We're both adopted from different parents."<br/> "That's interesting."<br/> "Mm-hmm. Our mom passed away some time ago, so it's just been my sister, my dad, and I."<br/> "Do they live here, in the city?"<br/> "No."<br/> "Oh."<br/> You walked for a little in silence.<br/> "What about your family?" Nebs said, apparently just remembering how conversations work.<br/> "I have two sisters. My dad left a long time ago."<br/> "Guess we're not totally different." Nebs' eyes crinkled, and you guessed she was smiling under her dark mask.<br/> "Guess not." You paused for a moment. "Hey, I have a question."<br/> "Go ahead." she responded shortly.<br/> "Your name is Nebula, right? That's what Nebs is short for?"<br/> "Yes."<br/> "Who named you?"<br/> Nebula walked alongside you in silence for another second. "My mother, I think."<br/> "She did a good job."<br/> "What's that?"<br/> "Nebula. It's a good name."<br/> "Oh. Thank you." There was an awkwardness to her thanks. <br/> You wracked your brain for conversation topics. This was never your strong suit. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The question seemed innocent enough in your head, but you felt the awkwardness solidify as soon as you said it. "Uh, I don't mean like that. I'm just- just wondering." You weren't really making it better.<br/> "No, I don't. Not my area." Nebs responded coolly.<br/> "Oh. Girlfriend?"<br/> "No, no. I'm just… not great at all of that. I'm… nevermind."<br/> Her hesitation made you curious, but you could tell she didn't want to get into it. Besides, you were still in a park. Not really the place for personal conversation.<br/> "I think I'm ready to go home." Nebs said starkly.<br/> "Right, right." You and her began to make your way back out of the park.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Didn't Mean To Startle You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You laid sleeplessly in your bed. It had, in truth, been a more eventful day than most, but that was not saying much recently. You had enjoyed the time with Nebs. You couldn't stop thinking about all the things you messed up, though. Like that boyfriend question. Stupid mistake.<br/> Still, it went well. Getting out was good for the both of you. Nebs didn't seem sad for the rest of the day, so you hoped that you made a good distraction. You had had your dinners individually. Sometimes you wish that you didn't do that every night. You shooed away the notion - Nebs obviously enjoyed her alone time. No reason for you to intrude.<br/> The thought of her sad eyes still haunted you. There was that strange heartache again, that pang in your chest. There was a feeling like you wanted to drop everything and run to her side and make sure she was okay… you were getting carried away. The isolation was making you lonely. Once again, you cast the notion away.<br/> After some more tossing and turning, you finally found your rest.</p><p> In your dream, you were back in the park with Nebula. You two were walking in silence again, but something was different. There was a more comfortable feeling between you. It was pleasant. You felt something shift in your hand and you realized that you were holding hands, and in that moment that aching feeling in your heart came back, but it was somehow different, somehow warmer. You tightened your grip on Nebs' hand. This was nice. It felt right, like it was meant to be, like this was what was supposed to happen.<br/> You and Nebs were sitting on a bench now. The park was teeming with people; children and adults and couples and old people, all walking around and laughing and playing, mingling with one another. Nobody had a mask, nobody was trying to keep their distance. Neither you nor Nebs had a mask, either. The idea that you would need one didn't even occur to you.<br/> You looked over and met with Nebs' large, dark eyes. There was a light in them again. They weren't blank like they usually were. You pushed her huge beanie up out of her face. Closing your eyes, you leaned in for a kiss. Nebs leaned in too, and the two of you were so close that you felt the heat of her breath on your lips -<br/> The scream of your alarm was even more jarring than it was the morning before, which was as jarring as the morning before that. Your eyes creeped lazily open. You ruminated over the contents of your dream, studying them before they disappeared, as dreams so often do. You tried to dismiss the feelings. You had weird dreams about people all the time. That's what dreams are for.<br/> But then you almost ran into Nebs as you walked out of your room, bumping into her so suddenly that she nearly toppled over. You reached to catch her. For a moment, the two of you were there, looking at each other, your arms on her sides, hand wrapped around her waist. There was that damned feeling again, deep in your chest. You retracted your hands quickly.<br/> "Sorry," you mumbled. "I didn't see you."<br/> "That's alright." Nebs replied, looking at the floor. "Didn't mean to startle you."<br/> "You didn't. I mean, it's fine. It's okay."<br/> You and her both found the right moment to walk away, but, unfortunately, your destinations were the same. You almost bumped into her again as you both reached for the bathroom door handle. You pulled back.<br/> "Go ahead," you said. You could wait.<br/> Your work day passed as slowly as ever. After that, the day was quiet. No more hallway mishaps or walks in the park. You and Nebs had an efficient conversation about dinner. You were ordering in.<br/> When the food arrived, you were the one to get it. Like usual. But you didn't take Nebula her order immediately. You left the food in the living room and walked to her bedroom door, right across from yours. You knocked softly.<br/> Nebs opened the door, expecting you to be holding out her food. Your interactions were typically quick like that.<br/> "Hi," you said stupidly.<br/> "...Hello."<br/> "I was just thinking that we should eat together tonight." <br/> "Oh."<br/> "If you wanted." You started panicking. "Actually, nevermind. I'll get your food. Sorry."<br/> "No, it's… fine." Nebs moved out of her doorway. "I would like that." She walked toward the living room before the sentence could settle. You followed her.<br/> You and Nebs sat a couple feet from each other in the simple, dull chairs that faced the television. You flicked through the channels, trying to find something interesting. There were not many channels. Less expensive that way. You stopped on something.<br/> "Ever seen this one?" you asked Nebs.<br/> She studied the screen. "No."<br/> "Back to the Future? You've never… really?"<br/> "Nope."<br/> You left the movie on.<br/> The dinner was mostly quiet. Nebs didn't seem interested in the movie. She finished her food quickly. Within fifteen minutes of sitting down, she had gotten back up again. There was a quiet feeling inside of you that wished with all hope that she would stay just a little longer. But looking at her cold, distant face, you could see that she wanted to be alone again. She walked toward the hallway.<br/> When she had rounded the corner, you dropped your head into your hands. You didn't know what the feelings you were having meant, but you definitely knew "awkward, silent dinner" wasn't on the list.<br/> Nebula said your name and you snapped back up, hoping she wasn't watching for that long. She was standing in the doorway of the hall, looking at you.<br/> "This was nice." she said, and walked carefully back to her room.<br/> You stared at the place she had just been and contemplated the look she had had in her eyes. The time that passed could not have been more than a second, but you felt a million different thoughts rush through your head. There was this great stirring feeling in your belly. In a flash, you stood up from your chair and rushed to catch her.<br/> Just before she entered her room, you rested a hand on Nebs' shoulder and she turned back to face you. You looked at her for a moment, trying to decipher those calculating eyes. Your hand glided from her shoulder to her face and you pulled her towards you, kissing her gently on her full lips. You pulled back quickly and looked at her huge eyes. Her lips were tight.<br/> "Sorry," you stammered. "Sorry, sorry. Sorry. It's just… uh, the pandemic, and um… sorry." You turned around and took quick steps into your room. The heartbeat in your ears was deafening. "I'm really sorry," you called one more time before closing your door. You could still hear George McFly's voice bleeding through the thin walls. You buried your face in a pillow.<br/> You fucked up.<br/> Where did it go wrong? Why did you think that was the right thing to do? It seemed right. Why did it seem right? You cursed yourself. Idiot. Absolute idiot.<br/> There was very little sleep to be had that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Can Figure It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The morning sun cut through your eyelids as you slowly woke up. It was late. Probably close to lunchtime. The weekend had finally come.<br/> You shifted to the edge of your bed and sat there for a moment. You remembered last night, the dinner, the movie… you threw your hands onto your face. <em>Fuck</em>.<br/> When you opened your bedroom door and looked to the living room, Nebs was sitting motionlessly on a chair. You instantly flinched and stepped back into your room, shutting the door quietly. You weren't ready for that yet. Then you paused, hand still hovering over your doorknob. <em>Would you ever be ready?</em> you asked yourself. There was no use in pretending like nothing happened. You were going to have to talk to her eventually. You two did live together, after all. You twisted the doorknob slowly, pushing your jumping heart back down your throat.<br/> Walking into the living room tentatively, you realized that Nebs was watching TV. Not just looking at the TV, she was actually watching it. Like she cared about what was on the screen. As you made your way to the kitchen, you glanced back at the screen. <em>Back to the Future</em>.<br/> You were right about the time. It was almost a quarter past eleven. You figured a late breakfast would do fine.  Sliding a carton of eggs from the fridge, you finally gathered your courage. You sat the eggs on the counter and looked at Nebs through the large doorway connecting the kitchen and the living room.<br/> "I'm sorry," you said ashamedly.<br/> "Why?" Nebs said, taking a moment to look away from the screen.<br/> "Last night. After dinner. The… thing."<br/> "Oh. Right." Nebs watched the movie for a bit longer. "I don't want to talk about it."<br/> You turned back to your eggs, chest crackling with some deep, miserable pain. The second egg's shell crumbled to pieces, falling into your bowl. You picked out the largest parts and then decided you didn't care that much. You stirred the eggs furiously.<br/> "Do you want any eggs?" you mumbled.<br/> Nebs looked over at you. "No."<br/> You nodded silently. <br/> After you were done scrambling the eggs, you considered sitting beside Nebs and watching the movie with her. You stood in the kitchen for a moment, staring at her. Your eyes settled on that strange metal on her face, and you realized that for a second you had forgotten that it was even unique, you had just come to the conclusion that that is what people are supposed to look like.<br/> You walked back to your room.<br/> "This film," Nebula called, her words reaching you just before you entered your room. "It's good."<br/> You looked back at her and smiled. Fighting off that feeling in your chest, you closed the door behind you, now alone in your room. Your eggs had already gone cold.<br/> <br/> Nebs spoke up as you washed your dirty plate.<br/> "Is there another one?" she said.<br/> "Another what?" you asked.<br/> "Another movie. After this one. Part two?"<br/> You walked into the living room. "Yeah. There are three of them."<br/> "I see. I wish they would show the second one."<br/> "Well, I have it if you want to watch it."<br/> Nebs stared at you blankly. "You have it?"<br/> "Yeah, I have all three of them on DVD."<br/> "You have<em> DVDs</em>?"<br/> You chuckled softly. "Yes, I have DVDs. I'll go get them."<br/> <br/> "You'll like this one," you said, starting the movie. "It's better than the first."<br/> "Wow," Nebs said, somewhat distantly.<br/> You backed up and looked at the empty chair next to her. There was a second where you thought you might never be able to move or say anything ever again. Then you said,<br/> "Mind if I watch with you?"<br/> Nebs shrugged coldly.<br/> Some time passed and you two watched the movie in silence. You paid attention, but you had already seen this one before. I mean, you owned it on DVD. Then, suddenly, Nebs stood up and pushed hair chair towards yours. She sat back down just inches from you.<br/> "Hey," she said timidly. "I have a question."<br/> "Uh-huh," you replied slowly.<br/> "When you kissed me last night…" <em>Oh. Shit. </em>"…did you, y'know, like it?"<br/> You swallowed hard before responding. "Um, well, yeah. But no. Not like… I was just… I didn't mean to."<br/> "You didn't mean to?"<br/> "Well, I did, but I didn't. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."<br/> "So you didn't like it?"<br/> You looked deep into her inky eyes, searching for the slightest hint of emotion, trying hard to decipher her robotic stare. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry."<br/> "Oh," Nebs said flatly. "Okay." She pushed herself up out of her chair forcefully and walked quickly out of the room, towards the hallway. Her door shut loudly before you even got up.<br/> <em>What the hell was that? </em>you screamed to yourself. <em>Did I say the wrong answer? Is she still mad about it?</em><br/> You walked solemnly to her shut door. You put a soft hand against the impartial wood.<br/> "Nebs," you said. "Nebs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."<br/> There was no reply. You retracted your hand, beginning to rub your face with it. You turned your back to the wood, slowly sitting down. There was still no noise on the other side.<br/> "Nebs, I don't know what you want to hear, so I'm just going to say everything." You waited, hoping that she would stop you before you had to do that. She didn't. "We've been locked up in here for so long, it just gets hard, you know? Hard to keep your head on straight. And it's like you said, you look out the window and there's a whole city of people just barely too far to touch. Last night, I just… we were watching the movie, and you said it was nice, I mean, that's the closest thing I've had to a date in half a year.<br/> "I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. To answer your question, I did like it. I… like you. I think. It's just so lonely in here. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this or about me. This is all already hard enough. Please just talk to me about this. We can figure it out."<br/> You were choking on your own words, heartbeat now filling your ears. Your buried yourself in your arms. Nebs didn't respond, and she didn't open the door. That terrible feeling deep in your chest was now in your stomach, tossing and turning, making you feel like you were going to be sick.<br/> You said to the shut door one last time, "Please just talk to me."<br/> Just before you moved to go back to your room, you heard soft footsteps pattering toward you. The door behind you shook and you got up quickly. Nebs opened the door and looked up at you silently. Her eyes were red around the edges. She turned away and sat down on her bed, the same way she had before you two had gone to the park. You took careful steps into her room and towards her bed. She gave you a long and indecipherable look as you sat down.<br/> "Kiss me again," she whispered.<br/> "What?" you fumbled, trying to make sense of her words.<br/> "Please. I need your help. Just… kiss me again. Like last night."<br/> "Are you sure?" you gave her an intense look. "Are you sure about this?"<br/> Nebs nodded, not breaking eye contact.<br/> You looked at her. Her huge, dark eyes pouting quietly at you. The metal prosthesis on her face glinting under her fluorescent light bulb. Her black hoodie billowing down her torso, flowing over her gray sweats like a waterfall at midnight, the black water cascading endlessly onto her legs. You realized, for the first time ever, that this was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. You scooted across her bed, inching toward her.<br/> "Are you sure?" you asked, one last time.<br/> "Yes. Sure," Nebs affirmed.<br/> You leaned toward her slowly, watching as she did the same, and then there was that feeling once again, that resonance in your heart, but this time it was not dark, it was not painful, it had a warm edge around it, just like in your dream. It had this radiance to it that you couldn't quite pin down. As Nebs' warm breath fell over your lips, the word for that warm feeling came to you. It was hope. There was hope inside of you.<br/> Your lips touched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You found your home in the warmth of her lips. Your mouth danced with hers, taking those long, deliberating steps in rhythm. You stopped after a few seconds and backed away from her. She was crying.<br/> "What's wrong?" you asked.<br/> "I don't know," she said. "I don't know. It's like..." Nebs trailed off, resting her head in her hands, small sobs overtaking her.<br/> You took her gently in your arms, pressing her head against your chest. You could feel her ragged breaths pushing her against you and retracting her back as she tried to recover from her sobs. Rubbing a soft hand over her back, you thought, <em>This is not how I was expecting today to go at all</em>.<br/> When Nebs had regained her strength and you had let her sit back up, you looked once again into her eyes. They were soft now, not blank and dull like they usually were, but warm and soft and sad. <br/> "Talk to me, Nebs," you said softly.<br/> She took a second to gather her words. "I don't feel things the same way everybody else does. It's something wrong with my head. That's why I have all of this..." She gestured vaguely to the metal on her face and head. "I had a birth defect."<br/> "You can't feel anything at all?" you asked. It would certainly explain the way she acted sometimes.<br/> "No, I can. I can feel things. It's just hard for me. I can't distinguish anything. All of the feelings just blend together and I can't understand them anymore. Sometimes they go away entirely."<br/> "Is that why you asked me if I liked the kiss?"<br/> Nebs nodded. "I don't know how to tell if I did or not. All of the feelings just kind of… melted. That's why I asked you to help me. I wanted to figure it out. That was my first time..."<br/> Your heart dropped. "What? Your first kiss?"<br/> "Yes."<br/> You covered your face with your hands. "Fuck, Nebs. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."<br/> "It's alright. We can't change it now. I just wish..."<br/> You slid your hands back down to your lap. "Wish what?"<br/> "I still don't know if I liked it or not. I couldn't tell if you did so I didn't know if I was supposed to or not."<br/> "Well, it doesn't matter if I did. The only thing that should matter is how you feel about it."<br/> "I don't know how to tell. That's what I'm trying to say. I don't know how I feel about it."<br/> "Usually..." you said, looking down at your hands. "Usually, if you don't know how you feel about someone, they're not right for you." <br/> "I'm sorry," Nebs apologized.<br/> "No, no, don't be. Really, don't. You can't be sorry about this. None of it's your fault."<br/> "But I didn't know," she said. "I didn't know that I was making you feel that way. I can't tell. I didn't realize we were on a... date."<br/> "We weren't. It wasn't a date. That's my fault. I'm just lonely recently. You weren't doing anything to make me feel like that about you, it was all my fault."<br/> "But you do feel that way?"<br/> "I think so."<br/> "Do you love me?"<br/> You laughed. "That's not really how it works for most people."<br/> Nebs shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. How can you tell? How do you know when you feel that way about someone?"<br/> You studied her for a moment. You looked at her concerned face. You moved closer, so that you could feel her breath on your face again.<br/> "It's like this," you whispered. You took your hand and slowly rested it on her stomach, watching her face. Her expression didn't change. You reached around her and placed your other hand on the small of her back.<br/> You shifted your hands slowly upward, squeezing her body just slightly as your hands moved toward her chest.<br/> "It's this feeling in your stomach," you said. "Butterflies." You twiddled your fingers, tickling her slightly. She laughed, but the smile did not last. Your hands reached her chest and you pushed down harder on her sternum, pushing on her back with your other hand. "Your chest gets real tight, and it feels like everything in your body is scared. It feels like the only thing you can do is run away and hide." You could feel her breaths becoming shallower under your hand. You pressed down slightly harder. "It feels like the whole world is crushing down on you and you can't breathe. You feel… hopeless."<br/> Then you pulled your hand back from behind her and rested it on top of your other hand, now barely touching her chest. "But eventually," you began, spreading your hands apart. "It's like this." You separated your hands, reaching down, caressing her stomach under her hoodie, pushing your hands around her, slowly grazing over her ribs. "And you feel all warm inside, like someone lit a fire in your heart." Your hands stopped on her waist. You could hear her fast breaths. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to make sense of your display. You held her waist, keeping her close to you, savoring the warmth of her body for as long as you could.<br/> "<em>This is how you make me feel,</em>" you whispered, searching her face for any new emotion. She looked at you intensely, her eyes boring a hole straight into your soul.<br/> "<em>I'm sorry,</em>" she whispered, finally looking away from you, releasing your eyes. "<em>I</em><em> don't feel that.</em>"<br/> Your neck faltered and for a second you thought you were going to pass out, but instead, your head rested gently on hers, forehead to forehead. Your first tear landed in the small space still left between you, leaving a mark on her bedspread, one dark spot, alone in an ocean of color.<br/> "It's okay," you said. "That's okay." The terrible hole in your heart groaned. You let her go, taking your hands off her body, a task that required all of your willpower. You stood back up and wiped your eyes quickly. You hoped she didn't see. She probably did. You walked towards the door, leaving only after you gave her one last affirmation:<br/> "Don't be sorry. Not your fault."<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Nebs took your hand in hers, squeezing it gently, as if to say, <em>I</em><em>'m here. Don't worry any longer, I'm here, I'm with you.</em> You squeezed back.<br/> The park was again full of people, all carefree, all laughing, all enjoying their lives. You looked over at the beautiful woman walking beside you and somewhere deep in the back of your head you knew that you were dreaming again, but you didn't care. You bent down and placed a warm kiss on the top of her beanie.<br/> The knocking on your door was somehow more agitating than your alarm.<br/> Nebs pushed the door open timidly. You weren't even out of bed yet.<br/> "Sorry. I didn't think you would still be asleep," Nebs said.<br/> "It's alright," you replied, pushing down a yawn. "What do you need?"<br/> Nebs poked in past the doorframe. "Would you mind if I sat?"<br/> "Go for it."<br/> Nebs sat down at the end of your bed and looked away respectfully as you pulled on a shirt. She wore an odd, distant look of contemplation on her face. Her short-sleeved shirt was a storm-gray that stopped just below the top of her black sweatpants, exposing the smallest part of her pale stomach. You tried not to stare at her graceful body.<br/> Nebs looked back at you when you had finished dressing. "My sister is getting worse. I don't know who to talk to about it. There are so many feelings inside of my head..." She looked back down.<br/> "Nebs, it's okay. You don't have to be able to tell every little thing you're feeling. Sometimes it's okay to just feel how you feel. You don't have to quantify it."<br/> "Yeah, I guess. I know one feeling I have. You said it last night… hopeless. I feel hopeless."<br/> "About your sister?"<br/> Nebs thought for a moment. "Yes, my sister."<br/> "I don't know how to help, either. I guess there's no point in dwelling on things we can't help."<br/> For a few seconds, there was silence. Nebula obviously had something to say. She was watching your floor, gathering her thoughts. <br/> "That feeling you were showing me last night," she began. "Do you feel it now?"<br/> "Yes," you replied meekly.<br/> "I want to feel that." Nebs said sadly.<br/> You looked at her with pain in your eyes. You figured you might as well try to help. "Come here."<br/> The two of you sat directly across from each other on your bed, again close enough to kiss. But you did not kiss her.<br/> "Do you feel anything now?" you said softly.<br/> "Yes."<br/> "Tell me about it. What do you feel, Nebs?"<br/> "I… feel… scared."<br/> "What do you feel scared about?"<br/> "I can't tell."<br/> "That's okay. That's okay. Is that the only feeling you can make out?"<br/> Nebs nodded.<br/> You took her hand in yours. She looked slowly down at the joining of your hands, and then back up to your eyes.<br/> "Does this make you feel anything?" you asked.<br/> "Yes," Nebs mumbled, the word fluttering out of her mouth.<br/> "Tell me."<br/> "Butterflies."<br/> You smiled. "Butterflies," you repeated quietly. "What about this?" You brought her hand up to your face, guiding it peacefully to your mouth, and kissed it softly, as if you were a gentleman meeting a lady for the first time.<br/> She nodded again.<br/> "I'm going to put my hand on your leg," you said, trying not to make her uncomfortable. "Tell me if you want me to stop."<br/> "<em>Okay</em>." she whispered.  <br/> You put your hand on her thigh, slowly sliding it up toward her body. You heard her inhale sharply.<br/> "What do you feel?"<br/> "Something inside my head… in my stomach… it's like I'm hungry. But I'm scared, too."<br/> You pushed even closer to her and put your other hand on her chest, just above her breasts.<br/> "<em>Do you feel it?</em>" you whispered, almost directly in her ear. "<em>In here?</em>"<br/> Nebs gasped for air. You could feel her heart pounding under your hand. The hand on her thigh came to her stomach now, skimming that small bit of skin just below the hem of her shirt. You leaned your head down and placed a small kiss on her neck. You could smell her skin now. Your hand moved from her chest just barely down to her breast, and you could feel it fully, she wasn't wearing a bra. You squeezed slightly.<br/> "Stop," she said, startling you. "Please stop now."<br/> You did, pushing yourself away from her, retracting both of your hands. She got out of your bed immediately and walked out of your room, wasting no time. You were left alone on your bed, the parts of your body that were so warm a second ago now somehow freezing. You decided that you would be staying in bed for a while yet.</p><p> Nebula was once again in the living room as you walked to the kitchen. She was watching the TV, but it wasn't the same as yesterday. She had that blank look in her eyes again. You got a glass of water and sat down next to her. You noticed that the chairs were back to normal, with feet between them, rather than inches. Neither of you had much interest in the show that was on.<br/> "I shouldn't have done that," you said. "I got carried away."<br/> "It's alright," Nebs said flatly.<br/> "No, it's not. Everything doesn't have to be alright all the time. Nebs, you have to tell me when I fuck up, because I do it a lot and I can't always tell when I've done it."<br/> "You didn't fuck up." Nebs looked at you with that sentence but there was still nothing in her eyes.<br/> "I did. You didn't ask for all that."<br/> "You did your best." These words cut through you like a cold steel blade. <br/> "Yeah, I guess," you said in the same flat way she was talking. You got up and went back to your room. You didn't feel like talking with her anymore.<br/> After a minute or two, there was a harsh knock on your door. You sighed and began walking to open it.<br/> "I can't keep doing this, Nebs," you called. "Back and forth and back and forth. Fuck up and apologize and fuck up and apologize." You opened the door. "It's getting old-"<br/> Before you could finish, Nebula grabbed your face and pulled you down into a deep, slow kiss. The kind of kiss where you forget to breathe as you lock your lips in tempo. You expected her to stop, but she didn't, and the two of you began walking toward your bed, lips still connected.<br/> Nebs stayed on top of you as you kissed. The warmth in your chest was back. That hope, that beautiful soft feeling around the edges of your heart. You put your hands on her, grabbing her waist, pulling her into you. Your lips became ravenous and you felt what Nebs had described to you, that sort of deep hunger in your belly. It was like you wanted to kiss her to death, attacking her with your lips. Nebs put a hand on your chest and pulled away.<br/> "I feel it. What you were telling me about, I can feel it. In here." She swooped her nimble hand over your chest.<br/> "I feel it, too," you said in return.<br/> Nebs came off of you, laying beside you instead. The two of you locked eyes and you were relieved to see that twinkle in her gaze.<br/> "I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I was just overwhelmed. Too many feelings."<br/> "I understand. That's not your fault."<br/> "You keep saying that, but it always feels like it is."<br/> "Nobody can control the way they feel. Everybody has things that they feel that they wish would go away. And everybody sometimes wishes they could feel a certain way that they don't."<br/> "How do you tell?"<br/> "What do you mean?"<br/> "How can you tell if you want a feeling to go away or not?"<br/> The question stumped you. "Well, usually you just know it in your gut. Like an instinct."<br/> "But you can't make the feelings go away?"<br/> "Not really. They just sort of go away on their own after long enough."<br/> "I think I understand."<br/> You looked at Nebula. You looked over every inch of her face. Hope and warmth were not strong enough words for the feelings in your chest. "Do you want this to go away?" you asked her.<br/> Nebs thought for a little bit. Finally, she reached up with her head and kissed your lips, lingering on them for a couple seconds. When she pulled back, her eyes were shut, like she was trying to remember something from a long time ago. <br/> "No. I want this to stay," she said decisively.<br/> You pulled her closer to you and flapped your blanket over you two. Her head nuzzled under your chin and you wrapped your arms around her, trying to feel her warmth with your whole soul.<br/> "Then it will stay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>things start getting NSFW in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Oh. Is that… normal?" Nebs responded.<br/> "Yeah. I mean, if you want to. Couples do it all the time." You had simply asked her if she wanted to sleep in your bed tonight.<br/> "Why?"<br/> "Because, uh, it's… nice?"<br/> "Nice?"<br/> "It's nice. To sleep beside someone, to wake up next to the person you..."<br/> Nebs raised her eyebrows. "What?"<br/> "Like."<br/> "I see. Yes. I would like to do that."<br/> "Okay, then," you said. You planted a small kiss on her lips. She looked at you with her big, dark eyes.<br/> "I like you, too." she said through a smile.</p><p> It was warm next to Nebs. It felt right. It felt like everything in the world could go wrong and it wouldn't even matter, because you and her were in the same bed.<br/> Your kisses were long and leisurely, your lips moving back and forth like the tides, pushing and pulling in a beautiful harmony. You let your tongue slowly slide over her lips and you could feel her shift under your hands. She stopped for a second, and then began again, pushing her own tongue against yours. The two of you pressed your mouths together. Your tongues danced with one another. There was a sharp rise in your stomach and you felt the heat between your legs grow.<br/> Your hands drifted downwards from her waist onto her ass, resting there for a second. You pushed her into you tenderly. You could feel the heat of her pressing against your cock. That ravenous hunger came back to you and you pushed her ass into you harder, grabbing handfuls of it at a time. The only sound in the room was your and her breaths. You could hear the raggedness of hers, the crackling in her chest as she tried to keep up. You slowly pushed her down and climbed on top of her body.<br/> You withdrew from her mouth and placed gentle kisses on her cheek, moving down to her neck. You slid a hand onto the burning warmth of her pussy, able to feel its radiance even over her pants.<br/> "<em>Do you feel that?</em>" you asked, pressing down softly on her crotch. "<em>In there?</em>"<br/> Nebula let out a soft sort of whimper in reply. You started rubbing slowly, sliding your hand up and down the seam of her sweatpants. Your kisses had moved from the side of her neck to her collarbone. You reached down and started pulling up on her shirt. She helped you take it off.<br/> Her breasts were full and perky. Her nipples were small and playful, pointing up at you. You let your mouth drift downward. Nebs took a deep, sharp, ragged breath as you began kissing her nipple. You pressed yourself into her, grinding against her crotch, feeling her warmth against yours. Rubbing against her felt so good on your dick, now tight in your pants. You took her pants with both hands and started sliding them downwards, exposing her pussy.<br/> "Wait," Nebs said. You looked at her. "Don't."<br/> You stopped, pulling the pants back up slightly. "What's wrong?"<br/> "I don't know how I feel. I don't think I'm… ready."<br/> You pushed yourself off of her so that you two were on your sides, facing each other again. There was a sadness in her eyes again.<br/> "It's okay. Nebs, it's okay."<br/> But she had already begun to cry. You wrapped your arms around her, pulling her now seemingly tiny body into yours. <br/> "<em>I</em><em>'m sorry. I'm sorry.</em>" Nebs was repeating into your chest. You held her tighter.<br/> "It's okay. Don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. Look, come here." You guided her up to your face delicately. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red. "You can't be sorry."<br/> "I should have said something earlier. We got this far and I just figured it would be okay." The words caused you a sharp physical pain.<br/> "This is about you, Nebs. Just as much as it's about me. If you have to take time to think about your feelings, then that's just what you have to do. I don't mind."<br/> "I can't do this," Nebs said, voice cracking. She began to cry again. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't ever do this."<br/> "What do you mean?" you asked softly. <br/> "Any of this. A relationship. Dating. Sex. Love."<br/> "Of course you can. Of course you can, Nebs."<br/> "I can't. All of my feelings are too fucked up. I could never do this."<br/> "Nebula, listen to me. You can do this. Love is patient. Someone who truly loves you will understand you and they will give you as long as you need."<br/> "How?" Nebs whimpered. "How could someone love me? I don't even know what love feels like."<br/> "Yes you do."<br/> "What?"<br/> "It's that feeling. That warmth in your heart, the butterflies in your stomach."<br/> Nebula looked at you with concerned eyes.<br/> "You deserve love. You are good. You are not unlovable, I promise."<br/> She tried to blink away the tears that came back to her.<br/> "<em>I</em><em> love you, Nebula.</em>"<br/> "What?" Nebs mumbled.<br/> "I love you. All of you. All of your feelings. I love you."<br/> "No, you're lying. You're just saying that so that I feel better."<br/> You put a hand on her cheek. "Nebs, I'm not lying."<br/> "<em>How do you know?</em>" she whispered, forcing the words through choking tears.<br/> "<em>I can just feel it. I feel you in my heart.</em>"<br/> "<em>I don't know if I love you.</em>"<br/> "<em>That's okay. I understand.</em>"<br/> "<em>Doesn't that make you upset?</em>"<br/> "<em>Of course it does. But I understand. I understand.</em>"<br/> Nebs didn't say anything after that. She buried her head in your chest and you could feel her crying under your arms for some time, but you knew that all that could be said was said. <br/> "Do you want to sleep here?" you asked.<br/> "Do you want me to?" <br/> "Yes."<br/> "Then I will."<br/> "I asked if you wanted to."<br/> Nebs thought about this for a long moment. "Yes, I do," was her final answer.<br/> You pulled her close for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Were Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up multiple times throughout the night. Each time, there was a flutter in your chest as you felt Nebs sleeping serenely beside you. You would take your hand and brush it tenderly across her smooth skin, wishing that the two of you could stay like this forever. <br/> When your alarm sounded, it took everything in you not to silence it for good and remain in bed with her, remain in the warmth of her body. But she had to work as well, and there was still rent to be paid at the end of the month. You kissed her warm lips after she lazily opened her sleepy eyes.<br/> "<em>Good morning,</em>" you whispered.<br/> Nebs looked at you, her dark eyes flittering back and forth across your face.<br/> "<em>You were right,</em>" she said in a low tone.<br/> "<em>About what?</em>"<br/> "<em>Waking up next to the person you like. It is nice.</em>"<br/> You laughed and brought her closer to you under the blankets, consuming the last bit of time the two of you had before you had to be up.<br/> "Thank you," Nebs said as you got up. She was looking at you from the end of your bed.<br/> You smiled at her. "Thank <em>you</em>."<br/> She looked down. "No, not like that. I mean… thank you for trying to understand me. No one else has ever cared this much."<br/> You moved over to her and took her hand. "You deserve so much more."</p>
<p> Just before dinnertime, when both you and Nebs were perfectly free, you had a certain idea.<br/> "We should go to the park again. It's beautiful outside," you suggested.<br/> "How would you know? You haven't been outside today," Nebs responded.<br/> "My phone said so."<br/> "I see," Nebs chuckled.<br/> "Well?"<br/> "I don't know. Aren't we supposed to be staying inside?"<br/> "Nebs, come on. We never leave this apartment. Just this one time."<br/> "That's what you said last time."<br/> "Shut up," you said through a smile. "It'll be fun."<br/> "Alright, alright. Nothing else to do, anyways."<br/> You stepped outside before you left, to ensure that it really was beautiful out there, and it was.<br/> "Why the beanie?" you asked Nebs as she slipped on her huge hat.<br/> "I like it," she said defensively.<br/> "You wear it all the time."<br/> "Yes."<br/> You walked over and slipped the beanie off of her, caressing the thin strips of metal that decorated her head. She was looking at the ground.<br/> "Don't wear it today," you said gently.<br/> Nebs looked at you and squeezed your hand. "Are you sure?"<br/> "Not my choice." you said, holding the beanie out to her.<br/> She nodded and tossed the beanie onto a chair.</p>
<p> The park was slightly more full than the last time you came, but not by much. The sidewalks and benches were still sparsely populated. The evening sun gave everything these long, dramatic shadows, so that the whole park was dotted with striking areas of darkness bordered by the light of the bleeding sun.<br/> You and Nebs walked hand in hand, slowly strolling along the empty sidewalks. The two of you were quiet, but it was not awkward, but rather it was simply peaceful. You would not find yourself taking her company for granted, and it seemed like she enjoyed being with you as well. You gestured vaguely to a nearby bench.<br/> Sitting by Nebula, watching that crimson sun set, you felt that warmth in your chest stronger than any other time before, and it filled you wholly, bringing warmth and love to every part of you. You looked over at her and she looked back. You leaned in slowly, saying a new prayer with every inch that you would not wake up this time, that your alarm would not go off, and that this was real. You could feel the aura of her skin closing in on yours. You closed your eyes.<br/> Your lips touched and the pit in your stomach faded. You held her face, kissing her with all the love you could. This was right. This was good. You loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All I Could Ever Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is almost entirely a graphic sex scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "<em>I've been thinking about it,</em>" Nebs said to you in a hushed way. She was just inches from you, her hot breath touching your face, the warmth of her body pressing against you under the blankets.<br/>
 "<em>About what?</em>" you asked in return.<br/>
 "It. <em>Sex.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>And what have you been thinking?</em>"<br/>
 "<em>I want to try it. I think I'm ready.</em>"<br/>
 You ran a warm hand over her cheek. "<em>Are you sure, Nebs?</em>"<br/>
 "<em>Yeah, I'm sure. I've been thinking about those feelings. The butterflies.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>And you do want to try it?</em>"<br/>
 Nebs chuckled softly. "<em>Yes. That's what I'm trying to tell you.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>Tonight?</em>"<br/>
 She nodded. "<em>Do you want to?</em>"<br/>
 "<em>Yeah, I'd like that.</em>"<br/>
 Nebs smiled at you, her dark eyes pulling you in. You closed the gap and pressed your lips against hers. She stopped you to say,<br/>
 "<em>Be gentle.</em>"<br/>
 You ran your hand down her side. "<em>Of course, my darling.</em>"</p><p> For the first time since meeting her, you thought you finally could feel what Nebs had described to you. There were a hundred different emotions inside of you, a hundred different feelings all blending together and becoming a tangled mess in your head. You felt love for her, you felt lust for her, you felt hope, and you felt concerned, you felt a need to protect her, and you felt terrified. <br/>
 The two of you were on your side, running your tongues across one another's, with her leg wrapped around you. Your solid cock was pressing into the fire between her legs, moving slowly up and down, in rhythm with her hips.  You slid your hands back and forth across her body, rubbing her back and her waist, drawing pleasure just from the feeling of her under your fingers.<br/>
 Your breaths were shallow and quick as you tried to devour each other through kisses. You let your hands wander past her waist and over her tight ass. She had no pants on tonight, just a pair of thin panties that you ran your fingers across. Your dick was aching to be released from your own boxers. Nebs squeaked as you sent a hand under her panties, feeling the smooth skin of her ass. You took handfuls of the squishy skin, deriving delight from the irregularities in her kisses each time you squeezed. You pulled your lips from hers.<br/>
 "<em>How do you feel?</em>" you asked.<br/>
 She glared at you with surprising intensity. "<em>I'm… horny.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>That's a good feeling,</em>" you whispered, sticking your hand down the front of her panties. Her eyes widened as you gradually explored the sex between her legs. She pressed her head to yours, looking down as you began to rub the edges of her pussy.<br/>
 "<em>That's new,</em>" she mumbled, barely audibly.<br/>
 "<em>I'm going to take them off.</em>" You began pulling gently on her underwear.<br/>
 She nodded calmly.<br/>
 You slipped the panties down to her knees, letting her kick them off the rest of the way. When your hand came back up, you could feel the wetness of her pussy even on its thin lips. Your shirt was already off, but Nebs was still wearing her black hoodie. You pulled that off too.<br/>
 The first finger that slipped inside of her made her let out out this long, low sigh. It was a relaxed sound, like she had been waiting for this for a long time. You slid the finger in and out delicately, slowly, almost teasing her. She looked back up at you and put her mouth on yours, attacking you with her tongue. You slipped in a second finger and started fingering her faster. You could feel her breathing getting quicker, as did yours. She allowed a stray hand to drift to your dick, touching it apprehensively. She started to rub it through your boxers. Her small hand on your shaft made you feel wild.<br/>
 By the time you finally took off your own underwear, your dick was throbbing for Nebula. You climbed on top of her and looked at her naked body for a second, drinking in the ecstasy of her skin.<br/>
 "Are you ready?" you asked.<br/>
 "Yes. I'm ready." She looked at you with a new glimmer behind her huge eyes, one that made you feel even hornier than you already were.<br/>
 You pressed down slowly, guiding your hard cock toward her vagina, trying to be gentle, as she had asked. You both inhaled sharply as your head grazed her wet lips. You pushed it in further, still being slow, and watched as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as you went inside of her. You let out a soft groan as the last of your dick slipped inside of her pussy. She was looking at you now, those glimmering black pools for eyes connecting with your own. You pulled back out of her almost as delicately as you went in.<br/>
 You pushed your cock all the way inside of her again as you leaned down and began kissing her tenderly. You started slow, rhythmic thrusts, giving all of yourself to her, and then bringing it back out. The feeling of her tight, wet pussy wrapped around your dick was heavenly. She began to make small whimpering noises as you continued to slowly thrust into her.<br/>
 "<em>How do you feel now?</em>" you whispered again.<br/>
 She took a moment to respond. "<em>Good,</em>" she managed. "<em>Fucking good.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>Me too.</em>"<br/>
 You started moving your hips faster. Your dick was sinking deep inside of her with more speed. She started to make more of those sighing noises, those deep, low, relaxed moans. You could see her body tightening under you and you fucked her even faster, plowing into her with force. She furrowed her brows over closed eyes, her mouth slowly opening and closing. You ran a hand over her chest as you slammed your cock deep inside of her.<br/>
 "<em>Ooooh,</em>" she moaned, in that low tone. You squeezed her perky breast and studied her face, watching the muscles around her mouth contract. <br/>
 You felt that familiar tightness building in your thighs and the lower part of your stomach. Looking down at Nebs slowly writhing on your dick, there was no way to stop yourself. You pulled out from her and squeezed her as your dick pulsated, leaking cum across her chest and her stomach. The intense pleasure spread across you and you reveled in its feeling. She looked at you with surprise.<br/>
 "<em>S</em><em>orry,"</em> you whispered. "<em>I'm sorry. I didn't...</em>"<br/>
 "<em>It's okay,</em>" she cooed, returning some of the care you had given her. "<em>It's okay.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>You didn't finish, did you?</em>"<br/>
 Nebs shook her head. "<em>I don't think so.</em>"<br/>
 "<em>Let me try to help with that.</em>" You tried to fight off the heat that was overtaking your face and your ears.<br/>
 "<em>Okay.</em>"<br/>
 You slid down, bringing your head to her pussy. You put your mouth to it, giving slow, gentle kisses at first. You wrapped your hands around her legs and pushed her body onto your lips. You wrote cursive with your tongue, dancing it over her labia, tasting her wetness. She had begun her moans again and you knew you were on the right track.<br/>
 You started moving your tongue faster, massaging the edges of her labia with your lips. She made a quick "<em>Oh</em>" sound loudly and you kept your tongue in that spot, trying to maintain the rhythm. She gave quicker moans now. A soft hand started to toy with the top of your head, feeling through your hair.<br/>
 "<em>Oooh, fuck. Fuck,</em>" she whispered loudly. She was letting out short whines now, some sort of desperation growing in her voice. You kept eating her pussy, trying your best to make her feel good. <br/>
 Her breaths turned to loud moans and her legs started to shake around your head. You could feel her tightening under your tongue. She pulled on your hair hard.<br/>
 "Oh my God," she said. "Oh, God." She whined louder and then she let out this quick sound like a hiccup as you felt her contract in your mouth. Her moans were relieved and drawling as she came, her body shaking underneath your hands. You looked up from her dripping vagina.<br/>
 "How do you feel?"<br/>
 Nebs had no answer this time. She simply stroked your head with her hand as she took heavy breaths, soaking up her orgasm.</p><p> After you had both cleaned up and cooled down, you were laying in bed once again, facing each other under the covers. <br/>
 "Do you still feel it? The butterflies in your stomach?" Nebs asked you.<br/>
 "Yes, of course," you said. You had a feeling you would always feel that way around her.<br/>
 "I think I do, too." Nebs smiled.<br/>
 You caressed her in the low light of your bedroom. "Are we dating?" she asked you.<br/>
 "I think so. Do you want to be dating?"<br/>
 "Yeah, I suppose I do," she replied.<br/>
 "Well, I suppose I do, too," you agreed.<br/>
 "This feeling I have in my chest… does that really mean I love you?"<br/>
 "Maybe. You have to be the one to make that choice. You choose what love means to you."<br/>
 "What if I can never make the choice? Like, what if I never know if this feeling is love?"<br/>
 You took her hand and thought for a while. "Love can be whatever you want it to be. If you never figure out what it means to you, I guess that's alright, too. All that really matters is that you care about the people who love you."<br/>
 Nebs looked into your eyes sadly. "I can't tell you if I love you or not."<br/>
 You gave her the best smile you could manage. "That's alright."<br/>
 "But I care about you. I will always care about you."<br/>
 You reached around her, bringing her close, sharing yourself with her. You told her,<br/>
 "That's all I could ever ask." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>